


Bad day

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason no ones ever outright said no when asked if the Commander has any powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

“Commander! what special powers did **_you_** get?” The boy asked excitedly.

He wasn’t met in kind, the Commanders wide smile dropping instantly.

“Dude mind your own business!”

It didn’t last long, the grin returning as he jumped right back into his story again.

“So as I was saying -“

-

The next morning the Commander woke in a horrible mood and wondered if it was some sort of a celestial joke as his head pounded and he slunk into the kitchen for glorious food.

He ate his breakfast in grumpy silence, glad his teammates would know better then to ask.

Not that that helped much.

And throughout breakfast he kept getting more and more irritated, periodically throwing annoyed glances to the completely silent Ricky Fitness, until finally with a huff he stormed over to the kitchen and dramatically started doing the piled up dishes.

” ‘ _The dishes are **always** dirty why doesn’t anyone ever do the dishes_.’ How bout if the dishes being dirty bugs you so much **_YOU_** do them.”

He grumbled peevishly under his breath as he worked and his bandmates exchanged looks of worry and realization. It was one of **_those_** kinds of days.

“Sorry Commander, you’re right, want me to do the-“

“I got it!” he bit back, making Ricky jump and the Commander to sigh, taking a deep breath he repeated in a much calmer tone. “It’s fine, I’ve got it.”

The drummer sat back down, still looking guilty, and the Commander went back to cleaning and trying with absolutely no success to block out his bandmates thoughts.

Ricky was berating himself on not just **_doing_** the dishes instead of quietly fuming over them, Eaglebones was trying to think of the best excuse to leave the battle tram for the day, and Crash was rather intently thinking over and over ‘ _can you hear me can you hear me can you hea_ -’ he stopped when he caught the Commander’s annoyed expression.

Crash’s thoughts almost instantly switched over to every cute and calming thing he could conjure up and MC couldn’t help but snort a laugh, his scowl turning to an amused smile causing Crash to settle smugly back into his seat.

Eaglebones was the next to break the pseudo-silence.

“Hhheeyyy Ricky, Crash, I gotta - gooooo buuyy new knee pads! yeah. You guys wanna come with me?”

Mc snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes at the wall, Bones didn’t need a new kneepad, But the intention was appreciated.

“Oh man can we go get ice cream after?!” Crash’s mind was suddenly giddily reeling with all the possible flavors he could get mixed together and Ricky was wondering how hard it would be to detour them to a farmers market he’d seen.

There was something hilarious about all of them trying their hardest to **_think quietly_** as they all hopped up to head out of the battletram for the day.

Commander caught Eaglebones’ eye as they left, muttering a thanks, Eaglebones waved him off.

“No problem Commander, just give us a call when you feel better, or if any monsters show up.” 

His teammates left and as they got farther from the battletram the persistent ache in the back of his head started to wane and he sighed in relief.

There was a very good reason he never answered when people asked if he had powers.

His powers **_sucked._**

Generally it was like he didn’t even **_have_** any, unlike Crash who’s growing would happen at awkward times his would refuse to activate at **_all,_** so he just pretended that his mind powers didn’t exist. 

Then he’d have days like this.

Mc  slumped into one of the rolling chairs, intent on spending the rest of the day watching mindless cartoons and whined when he realised the remote was on the far side of the table.

“Are you **_kidding_** me?!”

This was so not fair, he was already comfy! He didn’t want to have to get up just for the stupid tv remote!

…

Maybe…

He focused on the remote, fingers outstretched toward it.

And it slid right into his hand.

“YES!”

That **_never_** worked!

“Wow Commander that was rather impressive!”

Jimmy settled into his usual seat and Mc shrugged, though he looked rather pleased with himself as he flicked the tv on.

Best part of having a robot for a team mate? Can’t read his processors.

“How are you feeling Commander? Should I go out with the others as well?”

“Nawwww, stay! Watch Cartoons with me! I can beat you at videogames later!”

He didn’t want Jimmy to go, hadn’t wanted any of his bandmates to go, or at least would have liked to go **_with_** them. Ice cream sounded really good right now.

But just the idea of being out around any number of people with his mind powers on high with no way of blocking their thoughts out. He had a hard enough time dealing with the thoughts of three people he was used to, strangers would be pure agony. He was pretty sure his head would implode. 

“That sounds like a great plan Commander! I’ll be more than happy to beat you at videogames.” Jimmy grinned cheekily and Mc fixed him with a glare.

“Oh really now?”

He turned off the cartoons they hadn’t actually been watching, not turning away from his staring contest with the grinning bot.

With a bit of effort he was able to shift the controlers from their shelf to his hand and tossed one for Jimmy to catch.

“You’re on.”


End file.
